


fanfare

by rcader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Coffee Shops, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, angst i think, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcader/pseuds/rcader
Summary: There is something poetic about coffee shops, always cliched and fairytale like, and they wouldn’t wish for anything more, well, maybe a little bit more.;;or, Daichi and Suga break up in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	fanfare

People chatter, walk to their tables, step through the doors, coffee orders are called out, orders wrung. In the hustle and bustle of a coffee shop in Tokyo, miles from home, Suga and Daichi break up.

Flame long flickered, high school days miles behind them, but how could it possibly end? Here? Like this? In this coffee shop, where they had met over coffee for _years and years_. Somewhere, or maybe the whole time, it had crumbled. They hadn’t gone wrong, nothing was wrong. But they knew, they knew that it was time and something as flimsy as a love that had roared from fires of youth wouldn’t last, couldn’t work.

Growing and evolving, what seemed to be their foundation, had grown into nothingness. Too scared to step on toes, make too big decisions, what were they to do? And it ended. No fanfare, nothing. The pain that they felt, the feeling of losing someone who was still there, right there, right in front of them, but not being able to reach out and console them, the person they love, _loved_.

Maybe if they had tried hard enough they would’ve been able to be happy, be able to grow old together, like a fairytale. But fairytales are just that, and love is not just being in love, not so pure and delicate, it is the thrashing, the rush, their hearts feeling like they’re being torn apart.

Maybe, though, it is just like a fairytale. Maybe it is pure and delicate and truly love.

Maybe, maybe, maybe, what’s not a maybe is that right across the table, a beautiful wood that Daichi can’t recognize, a candle between his and Suga’s face, Suga is asking Daichi if they can stop. It’s not the end of a lie, nothing of the sort, but instead a charade, perhaps, but never fake. And now, it will stop, perhaps as they both had silently wished for too long. Their love was simple, not pure nor delicate, not rushing nor thumping nor blood pumping, but simple. What else could else could they ever ask for?

The candles flames flicker for just a second, but the damage has been done and it is too late, the flicker stops as soon as it began, as if it had never even happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic so uh if you’re reading this thank you !! leave some criticism if you have any :))


End file.
